Generally hybrid cards are graphically personalized on their surface by means of, for example, dye thermal transfer printers. As illustrated in FIG. 1, conventional hybrid cards comprise a contactless chip and a contact chip.
The contactless chip (1) is connected to an antenna (2), either directly by means of the flip-chip technology, or indirectly if it is encapsuled into a module that is connected to the antenna by means of either welding, brazing or conductive adhesive based technologies. The antenna is a set of loops that may be either constituted of wound wires, either printed by way of additive or subtractive processes. The antenna and the contactless chip or contactless module are embedded in the card body (3).
The contact chip is connected to contact areas located as defined in the ISO 7816 standard. This chip is most generally encapsuled in a module (4).